Continuous Continuously
by SelenaFrost
Summary: It has been eight years since Zim had landed on planet earth, the years have made him bitter and bent on going through with his plan of world conquest or will he be stuck in the continous cicle of failure? Will be a ZADR fic my first!
1. Chapter 1

This is just the first part of my first ZADR fic... taken place 8 years after Zim landed on Earth, I'm not too sure if his personality is right...he may seem out of character but I'm trying anyways...tell me what you think okay! ...it will be written in Zim's point of view...

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim... and I don't think I should EVER own an animated series ever...the things I would do...the _THINGS_

Continuous Continuously

_Zim's P.O.V_

Eight years… I have been on this wretched planet, this…stink hole. This world of _idiots_ disgusting, dirty, apes. Every word I can think of does not describe my hatred of this planet, this planet that I've been abandoned on…oh yes I did figure out that my _precious_ Tallest had abandoned me here. Using me as their little pawn of enjoyment, I'm not deluded anymore, nor will I ever worship those mindless bastards again. I sigh opening my crimson orbs, another day on this stupid planet, I sit up in my black and crimson bed, my naked form partially covered by the black Irken silk sheets.

"I'm making waffles" I murmur to myself, staring at the door of the far side of my pathetically decorated room. It truly had nothing except for a bed, the walls were black with crimson stripes, or was it crimson with black stripes? Great now I'm thinking about the colour of the walls again, the door crashed open, and I stared blankly at my S.I.R unit Gir his turquoise eyes beaming brightly in the shadows of my room.

"I'M MAKIN' WAFFLES!" he screamed before running off to make said waffles, I swung my legs off the side of the bed, stretching before grabbing my crimson robe (A/N: yes I am using crimson a lot but that's how I picture Zim…leave me alone), wrapping it around myself I walked towards my cleansing room.

"Computer, how many Nanobots have been created in the past 24 hours?" I heard a slight whir as the computer came off standby before a mechanical sigh was present.

"uh…about…fifteen thousand" I fill my tub with the purple-green gel, watching the liquid rise. I frown slightly at the number, and shrug off my robe.

"How many are in total?" I ask shivering as I step into the cool gel before settling myself down into the tub sighing softly.

"Three hundred thousand" was the bored response, I scowled as I washed my body quickly, this was not the time to relax, not now. I emerged from the tub, wrapping a towel around myself, and returned to my bedroom.

"How much raw materials are left?" I asked passing by my traditional Irken attire and retrieving my human clothing, which was boxers, black jeans, a black t-shirt with a bright pink Irken symbol on the front black boots and of course my black gloves.

"uh… just enough to make another fifteen thousand"

Wonderful now I have to go and retrieve more items for my plan, easy enough, I admire myself in my full length mirror, smirking at how deliciously tall I have become. Short in human standards but for Irkens I was a giant, 5'10… beautiful. My antennae now long and black were flat against my head, my bright red orbs shining brightly, I hate to admit it…but I'm an Irken God. Long beautiful crafted arms, skinny but strong torso, long but muscular legs, I am perfection. (A/N: okay I know… he sounds all…"I love me because I'm me" But seriously I really do think he's in love with himself, especially if he got tall, it's just the whole ego thing…enough with my rambling I shall continue) I place a black watch on my thin wrist, before pressing the timer button putting on my disguise. I perfected it of course over the years, now using a hologram body altering technology (an idea I got from watching the humorous show X-Men Evolution) I hide my true beautiful form, with this ugly pale skinned human form. My body was now skinny but slightly muscled, my head covered with long silky black hair that stopped at my shoulders, and dropped into my crimson coloured eyes. Ears, useless appendages now at the side of my head, studded with earrings, along with my nose, and lower lip. I smirk at myself in the mirror before leaving my bedroom and entering the elevator to the upper levels of my base.

"Computer continue with the construction, I will return after Skool with more materials" I command, hearing a slight whir as a response, I swear everything I was given from my _precious_ Tallest is defective. I knew there was destruction before I even exited the elevator, I looked around the kitchen. I had now relocated the elevator to the "pantry" on the far side of the kitchen and removed that absurd toilet, what the hell I was thinking when I put it there is beyond me. The kitchen was in utter chaos but…that was normal considering who I let run it. Gir was off the walls… literally. He was hanging off the ceiling holding a brown paper bag, and a plate of waffles.

"MASTA! TRY MAH WAFFLES!" he jumped off the ceiling and landed on the table in front of me, turquoise eyes looking at me with an insanity that matched my own.

"Gir… I don't have time for this" I said slowly stepping towards the table, and grabbing the brown bag from him.

"B-but… I mades them for yous!" his eyes watered defying all things logical and I sighed

"Alright Gir, I'll eat them, if you go and retrieve more items I need for our plan" he saluted, his eyes turning red and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes sir!" I took the plate from him, picked up a maple syruped soaked waffle and shoved it in my mouth, ignoring the slight taste of soap. Swallowing I walked towards the door.

"Remember Gir, the items are needed get them or no tacos" he saluted again before plopping himself down in front of the tee-vee and tuning into the scary monkey show. I sighed before leaving my base, the lawn gnomes staring blankly at me as I walk past them, onwards to Hi Skool.


	2. Chapter 2

1A/N: wallflower-chan thanks for the review! it makes me feel so loved! And I have updated...I hope you like it...

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim...for if I did...ZIM WOULD ME MIIIIIIIINE!

Continuous Continuously

I walked onto the skool campus, in which run rampant with these…teenagers these disgusting hormone driven human drones. How I loath them, I walk up the steps of the front of the skool, immediately finding my group of followers. Oh yes I have formed myself a little click of my own, I had done so in my first year at this…Hi Skool. It was simple enough, I changed my image, toned down my insanity…with much difficulty…and I openly admit that I'm insane…which would make me sane would it not? Damn Dr. Phil…I will not be succumbed to your NONSENSE!...getting off topic again. Anyways, after quieting down, and perfecting my disguise I got noticed…not as a freak, but as a moody teenager…which was my goal. I stand beside them, my little group, and say nothing; I wasn't expected too, I did not particularly want to speak with them anyways.

"ZIM!" I felt it…that hatred building inside, as I heard that annoyingly familiar voice, the voice that haunted my dreams, and destroyed my nightmares. I turned and found myself staring into the most beautiful golden eyes in which I hated. I want to rip them out of his head and place them in a jar, how I loath them, him…The Dib.

"What do you want today Dib-stink?" I mocked him, I no longer attempted to deny his accusations (which were undeniably true) but now pushed him, taunting him, making him sound much more crazier than he seemed. His eyes narrowed, now hidden behind contact lenses and he pointed a black nailed finger at me.

"What are you up to Zim?" his said my name with distaste, and I stared at him admiring how much he had changed, his hair now grown past his shoulders hung wet, in his face, his ears were pierced to the point there was no free flesh left to be pierced, his lower lip held a silver ring on the right side of his lip. He still wore those STUPID shirts with those STUPID none smiling, smiley faces, well they changed from day to day now, one day it would be scowling, the other it would be grinning evilly…I quite like that one…anyways. Black leather pants, and his clunky black boots, he still wore a trench coat, obviously not the same one, and he towered over me…a good 6'4. How I loathed the Dib-human, I scowled at his words, crossing my arms over my chest. I will not let him get to me today…I will not sink back to my insanity, no… I smirked slightly before responding to his question.

"Why? You wanna take me out on a date?" I hear my little posse laugh behind me and watch Dib's cheek tint a slight pink, stupid human bodies, theirs unlike my superior Irken body cannot hide their emotions, and the Dib's embarrassment was easily seen. Which made my mocking a lot more easier.

"I'm sorry worm-baby I'm not interested in freaks" I turned and walked inside the building, leaving the Dib in his stunned stupor.  
I entered my classroom, mechanically saying goodbyes, and sitting in my seat in the centre of the room. Soon students filed in taking their seats, I ignored them, lazily drawing my finger along the cold surface of my desk, until two black nailed hands slammed in front of me.  
"I…I don't know what your game is Alien but I will find out and when I do, you'll be sorry" I looked up and scowled at him, his amber eyes narrowed in anger, I opened my mouth to speak, when I was interrupted by the entrance of our teacher: Mrs. Crabby.

"Dib! Get to your seat and stop harassing Zim, " I watched his face turn an interesting shade of red, before he stalked over to his seat. I want to humiliate him, to make him wish he was never born… and his stupid obsession in protecting his filthy disgusting planet was going to help me.  
The day ran by slowly, and soon the last bell of the day was ringing, and I was brutally ignoring all in my path. I need to get back to my base, let's just hope that Gir actually followed a simple order. All he needed to do was get everyday appliances and several computers, that's all…yes yes the incredible Zim has created Nanobots with mere appliances, I am great. I walked into the living room of the house, in which was… silent… too silent.

"GIR!" I yell hoping for a response, and I was almost relived to see the crazy robot fly from underneath the couch and latch himself to my leg.

"MASTA' YOU HAVE RETURNED! Let's make biscuits!" I stared at him before shaking him off my leg a scowl on my face.

"Gir did you complete your mission?" he blinked at me giving me a blank look before some sort of intelligence turned on in his empty head.

"Uh-huh…taco?" he tilted his head and I sighed waving my hand  
"Yes yes go get your tacos Gir" he crashed through the front door before I could even finish my sentence, well it was Gir after all what should I expect? I walked to the kitchen, and then to the pantry and into the elevator. Pressing the timer button on my watch, I turned off my disguise before crossing my arms.

"Computer, take me to the lab" the elevator lurched before descending into the base below  
"Computer how is construction?" I asked idly playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Fiiine" I narrowed my eyes as the word, stepping out of the elevator as it halted on the lab floor.  
"How many has been constructed?" I walk into my lab, the mechanical arms working diligently and I smile as I remove my human garbs and put on my Irken robes. It was still the same, just larger.  
"Fifteen thousand" I blink and stare at the large computer in shock.

"In the seven hours I had left for?" it made a whir, which I took as a yes and I smirked, walking over to the holding vials of the Nanobots.

"So Gir did come through, Computer prepare me two samples of the Nanobots, I am going out to do testing, I want two million when I return finished in total" the computer whirred again in response and I retrieved the two vials that was placed by the door, the swarm of silver moving continuously. Placing them in my PAK, I entered the elevator and was carried to the main part of my house. Exiting through the kitchen, I wasn't surprised to find Gir sitting on the couch in the living room, his mouth filled with tacos a porno playing on the tee-vee.  
I walked past him heading towards the front door "GIR! We have testing to do, get off your ass and lets go" I heard the mechanical beast jump to its feet, I almost laughed as he popped up in front of me his arm up in a salute.

"Yes sir" I walk past him opening the front door and out into the yard, I felt like walking…I was in no hurry after all.

It was possibly an hour or so when we reached the zoo, it was easy enough to break into the facility, climbing over their pathetic excuse of a wall and then disabling their movement sensors. Stupid humans, and their stupid security systems… like they are any match to my Irken intelligence. I easily avoided the security guards and made my way to the gorilla compound, picking an elderly beast I took out a vial of Nanabots and released them. I had programmed them to attack only humanoid creatures, I watched as they disappeared in the fur of the sleeping animal.

Gir long gone in the monkey cages staring at them intently, taking a remote control from my PAK and activated the primary function of my little robots. And watched as the gorilla was eaten from the inside out, its vocal cords and tongue going first so it couldn't scream. I watched in glee, as my creatures did their work, soon there was nothing left of the animal except bones and scrapes of flesh. I was going to do it… I really was going to take over this wretched planet. I laughed manically into the night, triggering Gir into fits of laughter, and soon we were running down the empty sidewalk to the Dib's house.

It wasn't long until we were sitting outside the window of the Dib's bedroom, surprisingly enough his window was open. I smiled and released the swarm of Nanabots watching them diappear into his skin, unnoticed by the sleeping boy as Gir filmed the entire thing. I then placed my note which I had written before climbing up this damn tree...nature...how I hate it. And the school girl outfit I had picked especially for him from the twenty-four hour costume shop...why it was twenty-four hour is beyond me.

I smile as I jump out of the tree...I am looking so forward to school tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: sorry for the long update, school has been keeping me busy, especially with a musical coming up and everything I'm so happy you guys like it, I actually didn't think I portrayed Zim that well at all. Well everyone is their worst critic…so yeah…anyways here's the update, hope you still like it. By the way looking for a Beta, anyone interested!?

Continuous Continuously 

I awoke earlier than usual the next morning unable to wait a moment longer to see what my work resulted, I ignored Gir's giggles as he watched the wretched monkey on tee-vee…how I _loath_ that wretched beast. I rummaged through the cupboards in the kitchen, finding anything to keep me from eating the garbage they describe as food at the skool.

Victoriously I retrieved a packet of instant noodles, one of my favorite snacks and shoved it in the pocket of my jacket. I left the base a smirk on my lips and made my way to the skool, the moisture in the air giving my skin a slight tingle. Standing at the front of the skool I munched on my packet of noodle, watching the yard becoming littered with the disgusting human-teen-worm-babies.

My group found their way beside me, talking animatedly about some party of some sort, music blaring from cars from the parking lot, the smell of cigarette smoke and marijuana in the air. Then, a unified stillness took over the hormonal beasts, their eyes locked on a person making their way through the crowd. My eyes found him instantly; the Dib, and the tightening in my squeedily spooch surprised me. His eyes found my own and he kept them locked in an intenst stare, a reddening on his cheeks showing his embarressment and anger.

The skirt was almost too short, a dark blue and tight against his thighs, a white dress shirt was hidden beneath a dark blue blazer, his hair pulled up into high pig-tails with blue ribbons, and on his feet he wore black high-heels. The silence that over took the skool yard quickly turned into murmurs and then loud taunting, by the time Dib had reached me, his eyes were glossy with tears, his hands balled into fists, and anger seemed to radiate off him. I licked my lips looking at him approvingly, a slow smile spreading across my features.

"M-Master Z-Zim" his voice was soft and shaky, obviously the pathetic _flith_ was trying to hold back his anger, I smiled and leaned closer to him my voice mocking.

"What was that Dib? I can't here you" I watched him bite his lip in anger before taking a deep breath trying to steady his stupid emotions.

"Master Zim" he averted his eyes and looked away and I laughed pleased on how easily he was defeated, I dropped my skool sack in front of him and turned away, walking into the enterance of the skool.

"Carry my bag slave, and hurry up, or I'm going to have to punish you" I could practically feel his hatred burning from him, excitement filled me, it was going to be pleasurable breaking him.

The day went by slowly, the Dib playing his role as my slave efficently enough, until, he broke while he carried my things from skool to my home. His cheeks red with anger, his eyes wild with…something I could not describe, and it sent that excitement through me once more.

"ZIM YOU STUPID PATHETIC SACK OF SHIT, KNOW THAT YOU WON'T EGT AWAY WITH THIS, I'LL FIND OUT HOW TO GET THESE _THINGS_ OUTTA ME, AND THEN I'LL STOP YOU, MARK MY WORDS ZIM!" I stared at him, before grabbing him by the wrist, throwing him violently into an alley way, his back hitting the stone wall, shock written all over his features.

I dropped my human guise, not caring for a moment who saw us, even though they probably wouldn't even notice and peered into his amber eyes. I pinned his arms over his head with non-surprising ease, and held him there, using my spider legs from my PAK to tower over him.

"Dib-_flith, _I have your life in the palm of my hands, I can kill you any moment I choose, along with your family, and the rest of this wretched planet. So if you want to cause your race's demise…_keep defying me_" My voice left my lips with a surprising calmness that almost frightened me. I released my grip on him, noting the fear in his eyes and activated in my diguise, before smiling at him.

"Come to my base tomorrow morning at seven, you will not be going to Skool" I turned and walked away from him, power burning through my irken veins…yes…life is good.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry for the long update, school and exams and stuff been keeping me busy. This chapter didn't go as I planned and I'm not _too_ fond of it myself…but I did try. Just lemmie know what you think alright? Also I changed my Penname, it's been SelenaWheeler for so long...and I've grown out of that stage, now it's SelenaFrost... not much of a difference, just needed to let you guys know.

* * *

Continuous Continuously 

It was delightful, watching the human squirm his long body across my lawn, dodging various security gnomes, of course I had lowered their power levels and security measures... I don't want my human dead..._yet_. I shivered at the thought... _my_ human... a slow smile crawled along my face, and I had to laugh out loud as I watch the Dib slam his fists against the door.

"Zim! Open up you bastard!" I grinned and tapped the intercom bringing my lips to the mic.

"Disgusting filth you're late, why _should_ I let you in?" I watched him dodge a laser, falling to the ground with a painful slap of his head hitting the concrete. Moving from my monitors, I activated my disguise and took the elevator to the main housing level. As I stepped out from the pantry, I knew from the screams of anger, that Gir had gotten his hands on the human scum.

"GIR GET OFF MY HEAD!" I walked out from the kitchen to find Dib sprawled on his back on the floor, his shirt pulled up showing his deliciously cream coloured stomach. I felt my mouth go dry...delicious? I had to be more insane that I thought... I stepped over to them crossing my arms a smirk on my face. Gir almost instantaneously jumped off the humans head as he saw me approach.

"LOOK MASTA! THE BIG HEADED BOY HAS COME WITH CHEEEEEEEESE" he giggled before running into the kitchen, the crashes indicating that he was coming up with some concoction concerning cheese. The Dib looked up at me, his face flushed with anger, eyes narrowed; he sat up pulling his shirt down.

"What do you want with me?" he said and I walked past him shutting my front door, ignoring his question, knowing it would anger him even more.

"Zim!" I turned and looked at him pressing my back against the now closed front door, a small smile on my disguised face and I watched his face redden with anger. I stood over him, my eyes narrowed slightly.

"It's Master" I said simply, watching his eyes widen as a look of fear crossed his features, those amber eyes bore into mine before looking away, his voice losing it's angry edge.

"What do you want from me…Master?" I leaned down a full smile on my face, watching the human shift away from me.

"Anything I want" I moved back stepping around him and sitting on the couch, feeling his eyes on me I patted the seat beside me; I looked at him watching the uncertainty flash across his eyes before taking a careful seat beside me.

"Now listen Dib-_stink_ I need you to go into your parental unit's laboratories and plant these" I tapped the coffee table with a long finger, causing it to flip over revealing approximately a hundred or more miniature cameras "in every available place, I want the best surveillance possible"

I could _feel_ the disobedience before the retort even escaped his lips and I felt the usual curl of anger in my squeedily spooch.

"I'M NOT HELPING YOU SPY ON MY FA-" the words were cut from his lips by my hand clenching his jaw tightly, my eyes narrowed, my voice low with a venom that I didn't know I possessed.

"You will do as I say human-_filth_ and you will do it within the next two hours, or say goodbye to a kidney or two" I tightened my grip on his jaw before pushing him away from me and standing.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I didn't look at him and approached the kitchen "GO!"

* * *

I spent the next two hours looking over my plans to take over this pathetic excuse of a planet, I had gone through many, I could have easily have used the same plans for when I had my water fight with the Dib-stink and took away the planet's life source. But that would have been _too_ easy, I wanted the humans to suffer, I wanted them to beg for mercy, crawl on their hands and knees bowing down to ME!

I snickered at my thoughts, the images of bloodied begging humans at my feet running through my head. One with amber eyes, and pale skin, the image shifted, and it was only one human, one particular human, pale skin splattered with blood, eyes dark with…an emotion I can not desribe. His lips curled in a smile, his fingers on my waist, his tongue on my stomach…

"THE CHEEEEESE!!!" I flinched violently looking at the enterence lab, where Gir was standing,with a plate covered in various 'cheese-like' foods in hand, he was wearing his dog suit which was covered in mud and grime. The thought of the trillions of germs that lay on the suit sent a tremor of anixeity down my spine.

"GIR! TAKE YOUR _DISGUSTING_ FILTH OUT OF MY LAB!" he stared at me before giggling and running off disappearing once more into the depths of the base. It was at that moment I was alerted of the Dib's arrival, causing me to return to the main level of the base.

"I did it" was all he said, as I entered the room, and I smiled approaching him in slow deliberate steps.

"That's my good slave" I said softly and he glared up at me, those beautiful golden eyes peircing into my own.

"How do you even know if I didn't tell anyone? How are you so certain I didn't fuck everything up for you?" he was so damn strong willed, always ready to defy me, it was…entertaining to say the least. I disactivated my disguise before running a long thin finger along his cheek.

"because my human" I licked my lips, tracing his lower lip with the tip of my finger "you fear me, you fear what I can do, because you don't know what I can do. Dib-stink you fear because you do not know, so you wouldn't fuck up. And you wouldn't dare defy Zim" he stood, wide eyed, like a deer caught in headlights…how a deer can be caught inside headlights is even possible is beyond me. Foolish humans and their _stupid_ phrases. I teased his lower lip and I felt a sudden urge to bite the swollen flesh, to make it bleed, to suck and it and make him moan.

I pulled away from him roughly trying to get the thoughts out of my head, I should just kill him…these thoughts tormenting me for so long…I just want to rip him apart and make him bleed, turn that beautiful porceilin into crimson. I walked over to the closet by the front door, taking out a skimpy maid uniform that Gir had tried to make me wear last Halloween. I shoved it into his arms as I brushed past him, eager to get away from those eyes.

"Put this on, and then go clean the scrap metal from my back yard"

Tallest help my poor insane mind.


End file.
